degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
What a Girl Wants (2)
What a Girl Wants Part 2 is the second episode of Season 10. Summary Fiona is doing great after her "break" in the Hamptons… new outlook, new boyfriend… But when shining knight Bobby turns out to have a few anger issues, will anyone believe that Fiona isn't just being dramatic…again!? Extended Overview Main Plot The episode opens with Fiona and Bobby presenting the new uniforms that she designed. However, before they show the new crest, Bobby notices that she has a bruise on her eye. He asks if he did it to her, and she slightly shrugs it off, saying she needs another touch up. He apologizes, and she says that he should feel terrible for hurting her. She quickly changes the subject to the presentation of the new uniform. After one of the members of the audience show disapproval of the new crest she has designed (looking to have been influenced by Tinsley, an old girlfriend of Bobby's), Bobby defends her design. Declan and Fiona's family raise a toast to her after her uniform presentation and a "normal life" without any of Fiona's drama. After Fiona excuses herself to get some more OJ, she sees Bobby and Tinsley making out in a hallway. After Bobby approaches Fiona in school, she confronts him about seeing him with Tinsley. Bobby denies it, and says that Tinsley tried to jump him. He tells her that he would never cheat on her and that he loves her, while Fiona seems suspicious. Fiona's mom tells her that the Bobby and the Beckonridges have invited their family to dinner, but Fiona declines the invitation. Fiona explains that things are intense, but her mom reminds Fiona that she can be a little intense, and that she shouldn't be looking for problems that aren't there. Her mom shows her a snow globe that Bobby had sent Fiona as a present and recalls their family vacation in Aspen where Fiona was "a handfull." Her mom tells her that those days are behind them, and Fiona agrees. Declan approches Fiona and tries to get her to come to dinner with Bobby and the Beckonridge's. He tells her not to start drama and just come, but she tells him that it is real this time. Declan doesn't believe her and leaves her. Frustrated, Fiona throws the snow globe Bobby gave her against the wall, shattering it into pieces. Fiona video chats Holly J. on Declan's computer and tries to tell Holly J. that things are bad between her and Bobby. Holly J. tells her if things are bad, then she should end things. Bobby tells Fiona that he only cares about her and not Tinsley, but then Fiona sees a suggestive text message from Tinsley and realizes that Bobby is a liar. She tries to run away from him but he follows her, and when she tries to run down the steps away from him he pushes her down causing her to fall. She tells him that she wants to break up and he responds, "No, you don't." Fiona is left crying and hurt on the steps. Subplot Holly J. asks Anya to pretend that she is pregnant with Sav's baby until the elections are over in order for her to gain an edge over him and win class president. She convinces Anya to do so after reminding her how Sav broke her heart. Anya then agrees to go along with the lie. Sav asks Anya if the rumor is true that she is pregnant and she lies to him and says it is. When he asks why she didn't tell him she explains that they weren't exactly talking. He asks if she's going to keep it, and she says she thinks so. He asks if he is the father and she says yes, and that the morning after pill must not have worked. She then says that she doesn't want his help and tells him to go. Sav arrives home, trying to tell his mom about Anya's pregnancy, but his mom won't listen because she's too excited about him running for president. Sav tells her that he doesn't want to run anymore, and his mom tells him that she thinks she and her dad may have made his life a little too comfortable. Sav has transferred out of the music program in order to be there for Anya, and she is surprised at how supportive he is being with the "pregnancy". He asks her to be with him when he tells her parents, and that he wants them to be together. Anya says that that is all she's ever wanted. Anya texts Holly J. and tells her that she can't lie anymore. Sav explains to Anya that he really wants to make things work between this time, especially since she's pregnant now. Anya agrees, and when Sav tells her that he isn't running for president anymore, Anya explains that the responsibility he'll gain from being a dad can translate to being president. Holly J. is video chatting with Fiona who tries to tell Holly J. that things are bad between her and Bobby. Holly J. tells her if things are bad, then she should end things. Anya comes in the room and Holly J. leaves Fiona's video chat. Anya tells Holly J. that she and Sav are getting back together. She also explains that Sav still thinks she's pregnant, and to get out of the lie she will fake a miscarriage. Holly J. sees Sav hanging up campaign posters and realizes that he is still running against her. She tells him that he won't be able to run since he impregnated Anya, however Anya is with Sav wearing a his campaign t-shirt, supporting him instead of Holly J. now. Third Plot Dave is complaining to Wesley about how he messed things up with Alli over the ranking system. Alli is in a particularly good mood, and when Dave tries to explain the flaw in his ranking system for Degrassi's hottest girls, Alli puts up a ranking system of her own entitled: List of Degrassi Losers, with Dave at #1. Dave is embarrassed by a rap that Wesley and Connor perform for his campaign as grade 10 class rep, and is shamed even more when he is called out as the biggest loser, as a result of Alli's list. Alli is still fixated on Dave's list and being put at #42 for Degrassi's hottest girls. Dave approaches her and he explains to her that the list was only made so she could be #1, and that it was supposed to be rigged. After Dave tells her that he thinks she's the hottest girl at the school, Alli forgives him and tells him that he has her vote for class rep. He says he doesn't want her vote, that he just wants her. She then kisses him, but asserts that they are still just friends, and that he's dead if he tells anyone about it. She laughs coyly and walks away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Abuse Category:Relationships Category:Affairs Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Student Council Category:Anger Issues Category:Bullying